His moon,Her angel
by tema-chan02
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha's relationship was perfect..until he leaves and fulfills his revenge plans,leaving the poor girl behind..Will she ever move on? will she Have to in the first place? Read to Find Out!  Some other couples may also Appear


_"__**I love you Hinata-hime**__...I'll come back for you...I promise"_

Those were the last words he whispered in my ear that kept going on and on in my head before he disappeared before my very eyes,leaving me there in my room with tears streaming down my face."S-sa..su..ke-kun" I muttered while hugging my knees as I sit there,still in shock of the previous scene that happened."_H-how c-could he l-leave me here?" _I thought to myself while crying even harder than before."H-he knows t-that he's the o-only r-reason of m-my existance in this h-horrible w-world." I whispered,stuttering badly,my voice full of pain,sadness and anger mixed mind couldn't even think straight right now.I can't help of thinking of taking my own life right then and there.I know what Sasuke-kun was going to do...He was going to join Orochimaru to become stronger so he can kill his older brother,We have discussed about this already...He always apologized to me whenever we talked about this because he just couldn't give up on avenging his clan and he always promised me that he would come back to me when he finally fulfilled his plans...I knew that this day would come...I just didn't think it would be this finally told me he loved me..just then,he vanished right before my eyes.I feel so weak without him by my side,I feel so alone,just like I was before he came into my Uchiha was my Lover...my Brother,my Father and my relationship was working out perfectly before this night...June 1 2008,at exactly 11:00 P.M..I will never forget this night..The night I lost my most precious possesion.I feel like I just died.I'm scared...What if he gets hurt? What if he turns out getting killed by his Older brother? _What if_...I couldn't keep bad thoughts from roaming around my head.I'm angry...How could he do this to me? How does he think I feel about him,coming through my window at 11:00 in the evening,saying goodbye and finally telling me he loves me then vanishes in a flash? but most of all...I feel like my heart is being torn into little pieces..I understand his drive for revenge,I understand that he feels like he has to sacrifice himself to give his clan's death ...just,what if he dies? Just having him apart from me already kills me slowly,what more if he actually died...I don't think I could bear taking another breathe if that ever happened.

As I was thinking of those things in my head,tears couldn't stop flowing from my eyes..to the extent that they turned moon was full tonight.I_ hated _ and Sasuke shared so many memories under the same moon and that wasn't helping me at the moment at then,I felt a cold breeze come in from the outside onto my spot,which was by my was as if the breeze was Sasuke's arms around me..holding me tight..like he used felt like those nights when I would fall asleep in his arms and woke up the next day finding him by my side,sleeping peacefully..God,how I loved looking at him while he's sleeping..He looked like an Angel sent from heaven..His face looked so peaceful..and the fact that he never ever let go of me,even while he was sleeping like a little kid holding his favorite toy never failed to make me blush all sorts of love each other so much.I know that he was suffering too..but ofcourse that would not stop him from joining Orochimaru...I don't want to be selfish,I really don' I just can't stand the thought of _my_ Sasuke..the Sasuke Uchiha I love more than my life..Getting hurt by anyone.I would rather _die_ than ever see him get again,I look up at the night sky and see the beautiful stars of that hurt me even more..it seems as if everything tonight in particular reminded me of him...It was nights like this when we would camp out and just look at the stars and the moon..Enjoying the silence and the sound of crickets in the forest.I already miss the feeling I get when he holds me close...I miss his voice,his deep and commanding voice that was like music to my ears.I miss his scent,He smelled so good..I never knew if it was the smell of boys' shampoo or if I was just naturally attracted to him so much that even his smell is like a drug to me.I miss his strong arms.I miss how they would catch me everytime I would fall,I miss how they would hold me everyday and everynight.I miss everything about him.I miss Sasuke.I miss Sasuke Uchiha.._My _Sasuke last thing I remember was staring into the moon as if I was staring into his eyes once again before I cry myself to sleep.


End file.
